Never Regret
by danz03
Summary: Sakura's dream held a warning that she failed to heed... and the consequences will be costly for her..
1. Prologue

Never Regret

**Never Regret**

**A/N: hi, guys… this is my first fan fic in CCS… reviews please… thanks!**

**--**

**Prologue**

"You're too obsessed with achieving whatever goals you've set before you that you've become unaware of how you've taken for granted the person most important to you. Heed my word, child, don't wait for the day that you'll lose that person because once it happens, believe me, you'll also lose yourself."

These words kept replaying in her head the moment she heard that he was leaving the country within an hour. Damn! But it scared her! She was scared of what might happen once he's really gone. No one was going to scold her if she did great blunders and no one would warn her away from the danger that would always follow her anymore.

Darn! She should have heeded the warnings that specific dream had sent her. She shouldn't have ignored it…


	2. The Dream

Never Regret

**Never Regret**

**A/N: I totally love CCS but I don't own it.. CLAMP does! :D**

**--**

**Chapter One:**

**The Dream**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around her familiar blue-walled room, her mind slowly digesting the fact that everything had just been a dream, that the fear and urgency she felt had just lasted an hour though it felt like days. She sighed and plopped her back down on the bed, staring at the sky-themed ceiling and thinking. Hard.

"What was that dream about?" she wondered quietly as bits and pieces of her dream came back to her. It was a weird dream and seemed to be like a TV show where there are different episodes but all leading to one big plot.

She wanted to sleep again, to know the ending but it scared her because the last scene was, let's just say, gruesome. Also, she didn't like where it was headed. And lastly, she felt confused because on the earlier scenes, she was experiencing all of it. She was the main character of the little movie but towards the end, a second before she had woken up, she wasn't there anymore and has become an invisible observer. But what really haunted her sensibilities was the **chase**. She was running away most of the time from someone whom she didn't know and she was running after something that seemed so important to her. Did that make sense?

She shuddered at that thought, the feelings re-surfacing again, especially the **panic**.

But despite such dark and gloomy dream, there was one character there that brought hope in her, who made her feel she could depend on him and who evoked familiarity when in fact, she hadn't met him yet. So, who could he be?

Also, he was always there at the most crucial moments of that movie, a quiet pillar of strength that shows up whenever she was down and about to give up.

Hmmm… she thought.

Did she just mention that in her dream, she cared about him too much and that they seem to share a special bond? Well, it's true.

"Could be the guy for me." She shrugged. She really was a hopeless romantic and a dreamer to boot who believes in fate.

"Hell, it's high time for us to meet anyway." She muttered to herself.

Well, that may be true because she'd fallen in love with a few number of guys already and always ended getting hurt because these guys don't reciprocate her feelings and had other special someones. Besides, she'd asked the Lord for the guy for her countless of times already and maybe, just maybe, her dream, her dream was a sign, or wasn't it?

"Well… there's no use thinking about that all day." She murmured before she picked the TV remote control and watched a movie inorder to divert her attention from such a weird dream.

Despite her resolve not to think of it anymore, her mind still strayed to that dream and the mysterious guy. She couldn't seem to remember his face though she'd gazed on that pleasant face quite a fair few times in the course of her dream. And how in hell did she know the guy's face was pleasant when she can't even remember? Well, of all the things she'd forgotten, that one word stuck on her mind because that's the single word that entered her mind the moment her gaze landed on him.

"Oh, well… might as well write this out." And the next hours were spent on writing about her dream.


End file.
